1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fan, and more particularly to a stator of an electric fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical electric fan is shown in FIG. 8 and comprises a rotor A rotatably supported in an axle of a housing D by a bearing B, and a stator C engaged in the rotor A, however, the axle is integrally formed in the housing D, and the space within the housing D is compact such that it will be very difficult to assemble the stator C and the rotor A within the housing D.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stators of the electric fans.